Bite Me
by BlendableLion
Summary: Phil/OC Morgie has just left her boyfriend. She wants nothing to do with guys for a while, but upon meeting handsome Phil Lester, her opinion changes completely. I suck at summaries, so sorry about that. I'll also /attempt/ to keep this one going if people want me to, but it'll probably turn into one of those never completed stories that I have. T FOR MENTIONS OF ABUSE LATER ON


"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter to myself as I climb up the steps of the train "Of all the fucking days in the world, why did it have to rain today?"

I scan the area for an empty pair of seats and plop down in one next to a window, throwing my bag next to me, my belongings rattling around in it. My phone vibrates in the backpack, and I yank it out of the front pocket and check the caller ID.

"No."

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I already told you- I'm not coming back. I don't want to talk to you, it's not okay and I don't accept your apology."

"Babe, I told you that I'm sorry!"

I shove my phone into my bag and slouch down in the seat, burying my head in my hands. This is so stupid, I'm acting like a child over nothing. I was never happy with Ty, I don't even think he knew it. He always put me down, made me feel lower than dirt.

"Um, excuse me?"

I look up and feel my face turn pink as a tall boy with black hair gazes down at me, a look of concern on his angelic face.

"D' you mind if I sit here?"

I look around the train stupidly, not exactly knowing what I was supposed to be looking for. "Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

I heave my bags down to the floor and scoot over a bit in my seat. He sits down and stretches his long legs out in front of him, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap.

"I'm Phil, by the way."

"I'm Morrigan, but I just go by Morgi."

We shake hands and I notice Phil's eye's are a shocking shade of blue, that collide perfectly with his hair. I cross my legs and look out of the rain covered window and wish that Phil would make conversation with me. Goddamn, I'm such an awkward prat.

"So what part of America are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, Chicago."

"Haven't been there before, is it nice?"

"Most of the time."

"I've been to New York, is it like that?"

"Kind of, it depends on where you are and stuff." I tell him "Is my accent really that obvious?"

"Kind of," he admits "How long have you been living in London?"

"About a year. I'm actually looking for a flat."

"Really? What happened?"

I shuffle my feet and pick at a piece on loose thread on my jeans "Um, I don't really want to talk about it. Just stupid breakup couples stuff, you probably wouldn't know. You don't really seem like a bitchy boyfriend."

He gives out an awkward giggle "I actually haven't really ever had like a 'real' girlfriend."

"Real? Like a blow up doll or...?"

He laughs again, but this time more genuine and the tip of his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth. "No, no not anything like that, so I guess I wouldn't know if I was a bitchy boyfriend or not."

"Er- I know this is kind of sudden, but do you want to go get coffee or something with me? Like, you don't have to if you don't want to and it's fine if you don't-"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

My heart skips a beat as he says this, and I feel myself grow strangely attached to Phil. _No, shut up, you just got over a breakup, now is not the time to be hunting for boys. Come on, Morgi, wake up and smell the coffee! He's probably not into you, leave him be._

"Er- my stop's next, do you want my phone number or something?"

I hand him my phone and he does the same, the new ID control already open. I punch in my phone number and name, stopping myself from putting a smiley face emoticon or something at the end of my name. He hands me back my phone and I push it into my pocket, phil doing the same.

_Ten bucks says he's put the wrong number in the phone. Don't do this to yourself, save yourself the pain. It was the same with Ty, you think you're gonna end up happy, but you know it's not going to happen. Just go live with some friends for a while and then be on your merry way._

"Okay, I guess I'll text you so we can make plans." I say to Phil as the train stops and lurches forward. He smiles at me and shakes my hand again. He opens his umbrella and steps off of the train into the rain, waving from the platform as the train speeds away.

_C'mon, just leave him. You're gonna end up hurting yourself over a boy like last time, and the time before that, and the time before that and so on until the very beginning of fucking history. Just accept it. I don't want to believe it either, but it's for the best._

I take out my phone again and dial my best friend's number, then put the phone to my ear, listening to the ringing.

"Hey! Haven't heard from you in forever, how's-"

"Kyliee, can I stay with you for a bit?"

"Morgi, honey, what happened?"

"Ty."

I feel my nose start to prickle and my eyes start to tear up. I'm not going to cry, not here, not with everyone watching. Tears are meant for cold and dark rooms, where no one knows, a private and sad place. If no one knows, no one has to worry, and that's the best way to live life, without anyone worrying.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay, I'll get some tea out and get the spare room ready, oh baby, it's gonna be fine."

"Thank you so much."

I hang up the phone and wipe my nose with my sleeve. The rain's cleared up a tiny bit and my stop is coming up next. Gripping my bags tightly in my hand, I grab the railing overhead and make my way over to the door. They open, and I leap out onto the pavement, weaving my way through the crowd of people making their way onto the train.

Frowning, I pull my hood over my head, unhappy with the amount of gloom in the air. I've always loved rain, just not being in it. It's nice when you're inside and there's thunder and lightning and everything is dark and peaceful, when you're inside with a cup of tea and a thick book, curled up next to a fireplace in a big cushy armchair with a cat on your lap.

I hail a taxi and scoot inside, then tell the driver Kyliee's address. He nods and drives into the road, muttering under his breath at the red lights and speeding up a bit at the green. He pulls up next to the building that Kyliee lives in and I rummage through my bag for money to pay him with. He clicks his teeth impatiently when I take too long and I feel blood rush to my face as I give him his money.

"Ta," he says, counting the money in his palm. I get out, and he drives away into the rain.

I close my backpack and make my way up the steps of the apartment building. Kyliee's waiting in the lobby and she runs towards me when she sees me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She takes my bag and demands to me to tell her everything as we stand in the lift, going up to her floor.

She sits me down on the couch and puts my bag in the spare room, and I check my phone as it vibrates suddenly. I expect to see Ty's number, but it's someone's number i don't recognize, according to my phone it's "_Phil :)" _Oh yeah, the boy on the train. What'd he even say?

_"Hey :) Did you make it back okay?"_

Kyliee comes back into the room before I reply to him, then sits down on the couch, two mugs and a pot of tea in her hands. She sets them on the coffee table and pours me a cup, then hands it to me. "Thanks," I say, taking the warm cup into my palms, feeling awakened by the warmth and scent of chai.

"So," she says, putting her elbows on her knees in a childlike manner "What happened with Ty?"

The tears come back again, and make a grand appearance on my face. Kyliee pulls me into another hug and I cry like a baby on her shoulder, blubbering incoherently. 'Shh, shh, it's okay," she whispers, rubbing my back 'It's alright, just ell me what he did and I'll kill him for you."

I laugh through the tears, but feel horrible again and somehow manage to blubber out 'he cheated on me'.

Kyliee gasps and I bury myself in a blanket that I found on the couch. "Is that it? Is there anything more?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell you."

"You need some Doctor Who to make you feel better," she says, getting up and rummaging through her DVDs for the right one. She takes out the silver ring and puts it into the DVD player and the familiar theme tune comes on moments later. She takes the blanket from he and wraps into around my shoulders, then gets a bag of popcorn from the kitchen. I take tiny sips from my teacup and stare blankly at the television screen and Kyliee selects an episode.

"Thanks Doctor Kyliee."

"You're welcome. You can stay here as long as you like, mkay?"

My phone vibrates again and I receive another text from Phil this one reading "So, coffee tomorrow How about here?" with a link to a nearby coffee shop.

"Definitely. See you then :D" I text into the phone, then hit send. A little paper airplane appears to show me that my message has sent, and I put my phone on the table, next to the teapot, then grab a handful of popcorn and look at the screen.

_Okay, you can do this, just promise that you'll get out of this idea of getting another boyfriend for a while? I just really want you to not go crazy again. Whatever happened with TY was clearly your fault, just don't make the same mistake again._


End file.
